Series of Random NaLu Oneshots
by Doboy
Summary: Mostly fluff. Chapter 1 - Natsu Dragneel wasn't happy about meeting his new neighbors...until a certain blonde Heartfilia changed his mind. Modern/Childhood AU.


**Summary:** Natsu Dragneel wasn't happy about meeting his new neighbors...until a certain blonde Heartfilia changed his mind. Modern/Childhood AU.

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I'm new to this site and this is my first fanfic so enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not the amazing Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail. Darn.

* * *

 _Ding dong_. The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house once again.

"Natsu! Be a dear and get the damn door! The Heartfilia"s are waiting!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

The six year-old let out a long sigh. His mom wanted to really impress the new neighbors and for the past few days she kept gushing on and on about how nice they were. Apparently she was friends with one of them back in college. He paused his game and headed down the stairs.

"Stupid new neighbors." He muttered under his breath, while dragging his feet across the carpet of his living room. If it weren't for them he could've went to annoying Gray's birthday party.

Upon opening the front door, he was greeted with the sight of two people. One man and one woman, both had blonde hair. They had on formal clothes, but Natsu could care less about their attire since he was eyeing the yummy-smelling silver container the woman was holding.

He thought it smelled an awful lot like chocolate chip cookies. "Hi there, you must be Natsu! It's nice to meet you." The blonde woman smiled cheerfully, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah." He replied, awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He was starting to feel a little shy now that he was actually meeting them.

"We're the new neighbors. I'm Layla Heartfilia, this is my husband, Jude, and my daughter, Lucy." Layla introduced and for the first time Natsu noticed a blonde girl, around the same age as him, hiding behind her mother.

Lucy gave him a nervous smile, trying very hard to avoid eye contact.

Jude cleared his throat. "...can we come in?"

"Oh...yeah." Natsu quickly replied. All of a sudden he felt very intimidated by this man. Natsu opened the door a little wider, letting his neighbors come in.

Natsu's father, Igneel, greeted them with warm smiles and friendly handshakes.

"Layla!" Exclaimed Grandine as she rushed over to give her old friend a big hug, squeezing the life out of her.

Layla grinned, not minding and hugged her back. "Grandine! It's been such a long time!"

"I'm glad to see you're doing well since college. Oh! And who's this little cutie?" Grandine bent down towards Lucy.

"I'm Lucy!" The Lucy cheerfully spoke.

"Hi! I'm Grandine. How old are you Lucy?" Grandine questioned.

"I just turned six!" Lucy enthusiastically held up six fingers.

Grandine chuckled, finding this too adorable. "Lucy, you are so precious! How about you go play with my son, Natsu, while I finish making dinner?"

"Can I Mama?" Lucy asked her mother, to which Layla replied with a nod. Lucy eagerly skipped over to Natsu.

* * *

"Were you really born with pink hair?" Lucy asked, as she followed Natsu up the stairs.

"It's salmon, not pink! And yes I was born with it." Natsu muttered, defensively touching his pink spikes.

"I think pink looks good on you." Lucy grinned.

Natsu pouted. "It's salmon!"

Lucy giggled in return before pausing to give him a questioning glance. "Natsu, are me and you friends now?"

"Who would want to be friends with a wierdo like you?" He playfully smacked her.

Lucy went silent. "Oh...okay." Natsu saw her sad expression and inwardly panicked. "H-hey Lucy, you know I was just kidding. Of course we're friends!"

Lucy instantly perked up and beamed. "I'm glad!"

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Natsu pointed towards the end of the long, narrow hallway. "My room is down there. But be really quiet because my sister, Wendy, is still asleep."

Lucy nodded her head and he took her hand. The two tip-toed quietly pass Wendy's room and soon made it to his's.

"Woah! You must really like dragons." Lucy stared wide-eyes at his dragon-centric bedroom.

"Dragons are awesome! They can fly and some can breath fire!" Natsu proudly spoke.

The blonde knelt down to pick up a red dragon figurine. "But aren't the dragons the bad guys?" Lucy inquired, confused. "In the stories, the dragon always kidnaps the princess and keeps her locked in the tower."

Natsu sputtered with disbelief. "Pfft! Those story books are baloney! Igneel told me that the dragon and the princess were best of friends until the dumb prince took her away!"

Lucy gasped at the new found information, suddenly feeling sorry for the dragon.

"I didn't know they were best friends. And the prince killed it in the end..." Lucy trailed off, tears starting form.

Natsu panicked, inwardly yelling at himself as he saw the tears run down her face. "Waaaaaaaaaaahh! The poor dragon! He's so sad!" Lucy sobbed.

While, bringing into her sleeve to wipe away her ongoing tears, Lucy felt a pair of arms wrapping itself around her.

"It's okay." Natsu whispered into her golden locks. "Because right now the dragon is very happy."

Lucy sniffed and stared at him with her pretty tear-stained face and choclate brown eyes. "What?"

"I'm the dragon and you're the princess. As long as you're with me I won't ever be sad!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Bye! Come again soon!" Natsu waved from his porch and Lucy waved back. "Bye Natsu!"

"So how dinner with the Dragneels?" Layla asked her daughter. Lucy smile cheerfully, skipping back to their house across the street. "It was really fun! Natsu is my friend now! Mama, I have a friend!"

Her parents gave each other knowing glances and smiled softly, never seeing their daughter this excited before.


End file.
